Yui Hirasawa
Yui Hirasawa 'is the lead guitarist and also lead vocalist of the Light Music Club and to their band, Afterschool Tea Time. She is also the main protagonist in the side series, ''K-ON!. She makes her debut in the side stories' move, Stories from Summer Movie - Get Your K-On! ''and makes her official series debut in the side series and becomes one of the main characters in the ''Stickman Universe ''series. Appearance Yui's main color is light brown with a slightly darker shade as her outline. She was brown eyes. Her anime design is directly from her manga and anime counterparts from the original ''K-ON! series. Personality Yui is a uniquely energetic yet inattentive girl. Due to her lively behavior, she is somewhat fearless as she shows no signs of anxiety, stage fright or even ounce of fear toward anything scary, but is contrasted by her naivety. She acts in a slightly child-like behavior at times, such as even affectionately naming her guitar, "Giita", and even sleeping with it on her bed when she first gets it. Another is how she also slept with and even framed her exam sheet, with she got a perfect score in, in their house. She has a very fond interest in anything that looks cute and loves anything that is sweet, as shown by how much she loves the sweets Tsumugi brings into the club room each day and is always the first, next to Ritsu, to actively delight themselves on the treats. As for the former, due to her liveliness, she tends to make a lot of physical contact from holding hands to hugging, at times tending to slightly annoy or make her "victims" feel uncomfortable, with her sister Ui being the exception due to their sisterly bond. Yui is also clumsy, a contrast to her younger sister, though only showing if she gets lost in her thoughts or embarrassed, mostly the former than the latter. She also can't stand being in the heat or cold, as she gets easily hot or cold and even tired from both, leading her to lose her usual activeness. She is also quite lazy, as she tends to goof around instead of either focusing on her studies or band practice, always either laying under her kotatsu, preferring to enjoy Tsumugi's treats first or trying to find a way to distract the others to avoid either one. As a result, her grades are always falling, except for fine arts which she excels at the most. Most of the time she is the only one in her class that needs to stay after school to retake a class or an exam due to this, however, this does not mean she does not try her best to do harder in order to better herself as a student and member of the Light Music Club. She has looked for Mio's help when it comes to her studies, her childhood friend Nodoka for helping her out in her own, yet child-like, problems and to Ritsu for moral support. Though she is tends to look up to Mio more. Yui also can somehow avoid failing her subject by a mere singular point margin or just by half of the needed average to surpass a class or test. Yui has also shown a capability of easily misunderstanding certain things, such as her initially misunderstanding the Light Music Club's "light music" equaling to "easy music" such as playing castanets or tambourines, two of which she can easily play well. Her naivety is also shown in this instance as after joining the club and getting a better understanding of what "light music" actually means, after buying the guitar she had wanted, when asked if she knew how to play it, she happily responded of having no experience but instead said that it was only about stroking the strings of the guitar, to which Mio and Ritsu had scolded her for. Another is how when she learns something new, she often forget something else as a result, thus having the need to relearn what she forgot, but once again forgetting what she had just learned. This goes the same when she focuses on one thing but eventually loses focus on another. Yui is also competitive and relatively determined to do her best, such as after learning that their club's new member, Azusa, was on a higher level of playing a guitar than she was and was actually experienced than her, she tried her best to become a "true senpai" to Azusa, initially even trying to see the faults in Azusa's own performance in order to help her out but to no avail in the end. Though having no actual experience and knowing little to almost nothing about musical terminology, Yui is surprisingly musically gifted, as she has perfect pitch with her singing voice and can tune her guitar with the use of a tuner. Strangely enough she relies on her own intuition and self-taught experiences which, to everyone's surprise, works better. However, she still feels comfortable with the help of her close friends Nodoka and Mio, as well as her own sister, Ui, and is always happy to have them teach her a few new things for herself. History be Added... Plot '''K-ON!: be Added... 'Stories from Summer Movie - Get Your K-On!:' be Added... 'Stories from Summer - Season 4:' be Added... 'Chapter V:' be Added... 'Chapter VI:' be Added... Relationships --- Yui's Relationships Gallery be Added... Trivia * In the original manga and anime series, Yui never played tambourines, but only castanets. However in the remade version, she still knows how to play castanets and had learned how to play the tambourines through her father. Category:Stickman Universe (Character) Category:Stickman Universe - Stories from Summer (Character) Category:Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer Category:Stickman Universe